


Love thy Brother

by darkalbino



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Bondage, M/M, Twincest, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/pseuds/darkalbino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brother had always had a disturbing obsession with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love thy Brother

“Look at you.”  
  
Naruto could feel the words rush warm and breath-filled over his skin in a voice all too familiar to him. He knew the body that pushed against his as intimately as he knew his own, from the swirling patterns on his fingertips to the blue eyes that were no doubt wandering over him – hungry, lusting, and covetous.   
  
His brother had always had a disturbing obsession with him, but he'd never resorted to...anything like this. There was a constriction about his throat, something tied up that kept him on his toes as the cloth against his eyes kept him blind to the world.  
  
Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but could only manage a strangled gasp.  
  
He felt a hand wander down his chest as the other cupped his cheek, gently turning his head so his brother’s lips just barely grazed over his own. “You’re sick, Naruto,” he chided, and Naruto could feel the grin against his mouth, so wide and pleased it made his stomach lurch. That mouth dragged back over his cheek, left a kiss at his temple before inhaling and exhaling deeply into his hair.   
  
Naruto grit his teeth as he felt his twin's body press closer, a sigh of laughter over his ear as his erection was cradled in the curl of callous fingers. "You're dripping everywhere," his brother chuckled, sliding his hand up in one firm stroke. The other hand feathered down Naruto’s side, feeling burning skin and skimming over a sharp hipbone, a touch so bare and delicate it was like a fear that the slightest pressure would break him. A stark contrast to the brutal, nearly possessive grip clutched around him between his legs.   
  
Naruto was disgusted with himself for being hard at the touch, drawing upon every ounce of willpower he had not to buck into it. He wrenched his head to the side, practically strangling himself to get as much space between them as possible. But his brother easily pulled him back, as if he were nothing more than a small, frightened animal.  
  
A leg slipped between his, the coarse material of jeans scratching along his skin as a thumb circled over the head of his dick, smearing the evidence of Naruto's shame. There was the stretch of a smile against his throat.  
  
"You always were the messy one."


End file.
